Machine operator's elevatable platforms which are pivotally supported at one end to a machine are known (Brondner, supra) as also are pivotally supported overhead canopies (Weisker and Ryskamp, supra). With the advent of mine safety requirements, the concept of utilizing both a pivoted canopy and a pivoted platform above and below a machine operator's station have been applied to machines, the operators of which must be protected from overhead debris and cave-ins (for example, Long, supra). In these applications, where the forces of dislodged rocks or falling roof can be tremendous, extreme strength and versatility are essential to assure protection of the operator.